Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf
Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf (Originaltitel: Olaf's Frozen Adventure) ist ein Kurzfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios. Der Kurzfilm ist der dritte Ableger der Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren-Filmreihe und dreht sich im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Filme um Olaf und Sven. Der Film erschien zusammen mit dem Pixar Animation Studios-Film Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben!. Offizielle Beschreibung Elsa und Anna freuen sich auf das erste große Weihnachtsfest in Arendelle als vereinte Schwestern. Doch sie müssen enttäuscht feststellen, dass die lange Trennung dazu geführt hat, dass sie keine gemeinsamen Weihnachtstraditionen haben, so wie all die anderen Familien des Königreichs. Als Olaf davon erfährt, macht ihn das sehr traurig. Aber Olaf wäre nicht Olaf, wenn er nicht sofort eine Idee hätte, um den beiden zu helfen, ein unvergessliches erstes Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Zusammen mit Sven macht er sich auf den Weg, um die schönsten Weihnachtstraditionen für Elsa und Anna ausfindig zu machen. In seiner unwiderstehlichen Olaf-Art klingelt er an den Türen der Bewohner Arendelles, um sie nach ihren Ritualen zu fragen. Handlung Anna, Elsa und Olaf im Saal der Weihnachtsfeier|250px|thumb|left Es ist Weihnachten in Arendelle und im Schloss von Arendelle wird eine große Weihnachtsfeier vorbereitet. Es ist das erste Weihnachtsfest seit langem und das soll mit einer großen Feier im Schloss gefeiert werden. Auch Olaf kann es kaum erwarten und „überrascht“ immer wieder die Bediensteten im Schloss, während der Vorbereitung. Der Vorplatz des Schlosses ist gut gefüllt und die Weihnachtstradition von Arendelle steht bevor. Kristoff und Sven bringen die Weihnachtsglocke von Arendelle, die die beiden aufhängen. Durch das Läuten der Glocke durch Elsa, Anna und Olaf beginnt nach der Tradition offiziell Weihnachten. Nach dem Läuten der Glocke laden Elsa und Anna alle Bürger Arendelles zu ihrer großen Weihnachtsfeier ein. Jedoch verlassen alle sofort das Schloss und gehen ihren eigenen Weihnachtstraditionen nach. Sven singt die Ballde von Flemmingrad|thumb|250px Olaf fragt die beiden Schwestern, ob sie auch eine Weihnachtstradition haben, was diese verneinen, da sie Weihnachten nie zusammen gefeiert haben. Kristoff versucht die beiden mit der Legende von Flemmingrad aufzumuntern, die er mit den Trollen als Weihnachtstradition hat. Leider klappt das nicht. Elsa macht sich dafür selber verantwortlich, dass sie keine Weihnachtstradition haben, weil sie sich immer in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, und zieht sich zurück. Olaf gefällt es nicht, dass seine besten Freunde an Weihnachten so traurig sind und kommt auf eine Idee, wie er das Weihnachtsfest retten kann. Zusammen mit Sven reitet er auf einem Schlitten durch Arendelle und fragt die Bewohner nach ihren Weihnachtstraditionen. Er klopft an allen Häusern in Arendelle und nimmt aus jedem Haushalt etwas mit. Das letzte Haus auf seiner Haus auf seiner Mission ist Oakens Hütte. Oakens Tradition ist es zusammen mit seiner Familie ein Saunabad zunehmen. Oaken gibt ihm sein Handtuch, welches er zuvor getragen hat, und eine kleine Sauna mit. Olaf und Sven machen sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss und sind total begeistert, dass sie so viele Weihnachtstraditionen gesammelt haben. Olaf auf dem brennenden Schlitten|thumb|left|250px Auf ihrem Weg durch die Berge löst sich eine heiße Kohle von der Sauna und zündet den Schlitten mit den Weihnachtstraditionen auf. Olaf merkt dies zunächst nicht und freut sich, dass es noch ein zweites Rentier hier gibt, welches eigentlich Sven ist, den er mit dem Schlitten überholt hat, da dieser sich zur Hälfte von Sven gelöst hat. Der Schlitten nimmt Fahrt auf und zieht die beiden in Richtung eines Abgrunds. Während Sven sich noch am Rand retten kann, fällt der Schlitten mit den Weihnachtstraditionen den Abgrund hinunter und Olaf landet auf der anderen Seite, wo er noch eine einzige Weihnachtstradition retten kann. Er sagt zu Sven, dass sich sie im Schloss von Arendelle. Jedoch geht er in die Höhle der Wölfe und muss nun von diesen wegrennen. thumb|250px|Anna und Elsa suchen nach Weihnachtstraditionen Sven eilt zum Schloss von Arendelle und versucht dort Kristoff zu erklären, während dieser ihre Weihnachtstradition ausführt, dass Olaf seine Hilfe braucht. Kristoff versteht ihn jedoch nicht und bereitet weiter seinen Eintopf vor. Anna und Elsa treffen sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Dachboden, wo Anna nach ihrer Weihnachtstradition sucht. Dort finden sie eine Box mit ihrer Weihnachtstradition. Sie gehen runter und sehen Sven, der Kristoff um Hilfe für Olaf bittet. Zusammen mit den beiden eilen sie in das Dorf von Arendelle und klopfen an den Häusern und fragen, ob diese Olaf gesehen haben. Einige Bewohner unterstützen die Schwestern, Kristoff und Sven und schließen sich der Suchaktion nach Olaf an. Dieser konnte inzwischen den Wölfen entkommen, hat aber seine letzte Weihnachtstradition verloren und wird ganz traurig und möchte nicht mehr zurück. Jedoch finden Anna und Elsa ihn und erzählen Olaf, dass er die Weihnachtstradition von den beiden sei. Olaf hängt den Weihnachtsstern auf|200px|left|thumb Als die „Familie“ wieder vereint ist, feiern sie zusammen mit den Bewohnern von Arendelle Weihnachten. Elsa möchte das ganze besonders machen und benutzt ihre Magie, um einen großen Weihnachtsbaum aus Eis zu erschaffen. Sie hängt mit ihrer Magie noch eine Reihe von Laternen auf. Am Ende stellt sie einen Weihnachtsstern mit einer Olaf-Figur, die Anna vor einigen Jahren mal gebastelt hat, welchen sie Olaf ganz oben aufhängen lässt. Elsa sieht sich um und freut sich, dass sie bei ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie ist und denkt, dass Arendelle eine neue Tradition zu Weihnachten hat. Anna stimmt ihr zu und bedankt sich für diese Tradition bei Olaf. Produktion Der Kurzfilm wurde ursprünglich als TV-Special für Ende 2017 angekündigt.ABC to Air FROZEN Holiday Special in 2017; Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell & Josh Gad to Return! über broadwayworld.com (abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017) Als die Entwicklung voranging bezeichnete Disney das Projekt als zu „filmisch“ für das Fernsehen und diese Idee wurde verworfen. Die Lieder für den Film werden nicht, wie in den Vorgängern, von Robert Lopez und Kristen Anderson-Lopez geschrieben, da sie beschäftigt sind die Musik für Gigantic zu schreiben. Jedoch sind sie involviert in die Auswahl der Lieder für den Film. Es wurde von Kate Anderson und Elyssa Samsel vier Lieder für den Kurzfilm komponiert. Als John Lasseter mit der Entertainment Weekly über den Kurzfilm sprach, erklärte er, dass der Kurzfilm mit den Filmen Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren und Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber direkt zusammenhängt, nicht aber mit der geplanten Fortsetzung Die Eiskönigin II. Synchronisation Veröffentlichung Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf wurde von den Walt Disney Pictures in 3D in den Kinos zusammen mit dem Pixar Animation Studios-Film Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben! am 30. November 2017 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. In den Vereinigten Staaten wurde der Film bereits am 22. November 2017 veröffentlicht. In Großbritannien wird der Kurzfilm nicht vor Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben!! gezeigt, da dieser dort erst am 19. Januar 2018 startet. Stattdessen wird es am 25. und 26. November 2017 spezielle Vorstellungen mit Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren geben. Kritik Eine Woche nach der Veröffentlichung von Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben! in Mexico berichteten lokale Medien, dass die Zuschauer die Länge des Kurzfilms nicht mochten.„Espectadores molestos por el corto de Frozen previo a Coco“ über Excelsior. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017.„Esto es lo peor de 'Coco' según usuarios de redes sociales“ Milenio.com (auf Spanisch). Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017.„Coco': El detalle que está enfureciendo a las personas que ven la película“. DaukyTrend.mx (auf Spanisch). Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017.„Usuarios en redes molestos por el corto de 'Frozen' que sale antes de 'Coco'“. SDPnoticias.com (auf Spanisch). Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. Einige Tage später baten alle Kinos in Mexico um Verzeihung und entfernten den Kurzfilm aus dem Programm.„Tras quejas, se verá "Coco" sin corto de "Frozen"“. El Universal (Mexico City). Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017.„Cadenas de cines te escuchan: verás 'Coco' sin el corto de Frozen"“. Excélsior (auf Spanisch). Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. Auch das amerikanische Publikum zeigten ähnliche Resonanz.„'Frozen' Short Showing Before 'Coco' Gets Cold Reception"“. newsmax.com am 29. November 2017. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017.„„Die Eiskönigin“-Kurzfilm „Olaf taut auf“ sorgt für unzufriedene Zuschauer“ kino.de am 28. Dezember. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017.„People really hate the Frozen short playing before Pixar's new film Coco“. Vox.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. Zwei Wochen später kündigte Disney an, dass der Kurzfilm nach dem 8. Dezember nicht mehr vor Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben!! gezeigt werden wird.„Disney Pulling Frozen Short Before Coco“. Screen Rant am 2. Dezember 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Laut einem Artikel von dem Online-Magazin Bleeding Cool aus dem Juni 2017 sollte der Kurzfilm nur eine begrenzte Zeit im Kino gezeigt werden.„Olaf’s Frozen Adventure Trailer For The 21-Minute Featurette In Front Of Coco“. Bleeding Cool am 13. Juni 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. In den Medien war ein generelles Unbehagen bezüglich der Verschmelzung des Pixar- und des Disney-Canons. The Disney Movie Review denkt, dass wegen Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taucht auf der Kurzfilm-Platz Pixar-Animatoren davon abgehalten hat ihre einzigartige und kreative Stimme zu nutzen.„Is 'Olaf's Frozen Adventure' Hurting Pixar's Creativity? - The Disney Movie Review“. The Disney Movie Review am 29 Juni 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Es wird sogar behauptet, dass einige Kinos vor der Länge des Kurzfilms warnen.„New 21-minute Olaf short angers Frozen fans at US Coco screenings“. The Telegraph am 27. November 2017. Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Der Washington Post merkte an, dass sich die Reaktionen der Zuschauer von „lachender Irritation zu wachsendem Spot bis hin zu offener Wut“ entwickelten im Gegensatz zu Mickys Weihnachtserzählung, welcher 26 Minuten dauerte und für einen Oscar nominiert wurde, da das Publikum damals Kurzfilme dieser Länge gewohnt war.„Here’s why that irritating Olaf short film doesn’t work as a lead-in to ‘Coco’“. Washington Post am 29. November (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Da der Kurzfilm nicht vor den Pressevorführungen von Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben! lief, mangelt es an Kritiken und Rezensionen von traditionellen Medien. Die meisten Medien berichten nur über Fanreaktionen. Sehr wenige Medien haben jedoch Rezensionen verfasst.„Olaf's Frozen Adventure's Most Brutal Reviews“. Screen Rant am 30. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Simon Boyle von The Sun schrieb, dass der Film „nicht enttäuscht“ und fügt hinzu, dass der Film „eine perfekte Brücke zur erwarteten Fortsetzung“ sei.„SNOW BUSINESS Olaf's Frozen Adventure gives fans a perfect helping of Disney magic this Christmas“. TheSun am 24. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Indiwire erachtet den Kurzfilm als „Brücke“ und „Vorbereitung“ für Die Eiskönigin II, während TheMirror findet, dass die Fans „überhäuft“ werden.„Disney Short 'Olaf's Frozen Adventure' Is a Bridge to 'Frozen 2'“. IndieWire am 22. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017.„Frozen mini film spin-off Olaf's Frozen Adventure to tide fans over until sequel arrives in two years“. TheMirror am 19. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. KSDK ist der Auffassung, dass es „ein Abenteuer ist, das es wert sei“.„Rest easy, ‘Frozen’ fans: Disney’s Olaf-centric short is an ‘Adventure’ worth taking“. KSDK am 22. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Slashfilm denkt, dass Wenn wir zusammen sind das Potenzial hat die 2017er-Version von Lass jetzt los zu sein.„‘Olaf’s Frozen Adventure’ Music Video Released; Could This Be The New “Let It Go”?“. Slashfilm am 21. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Slate wirft in einer Rezension Disney Kommerzialisierung vor und verzweifelt zu versuchen einen Nebencharakter zum Hauptcharakter in einer One-Man-Show zu machen. Der Kurzfilm punkte jedoch in Animation, Musik und einem schönen Abschluss.„Disney’s New Frozen Short, Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Olaf the Snowman“. Slate am 27. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Mashable nannte den Kurzfilm „verschwendete Zeit“.„'Frozen' short ahead of 'Coco' is a horrendous waste of time“. Mashable am 27. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Der The Washington Post findet, dass die Firmenübergreifende Zusammenarbeit nicht funktioniert hat, da Pixar Zuschauer „komplexe emotionale Werke“ erwarten und keine „wirklich albernde Witze und große, auffällige Produktionen“ wie Disneys Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren.„Here’s why that irritating Olaf short film doesn’t work as a lead-in to ‘Coco’“. The Washington Post am 29. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Soundtrack :Mehr Informationen auf Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf (Deutscher Original Soundtrack) Für den Kurzfilm wurden vier neue Lieder von Elyssa Samsel und Kate Anderson geschrieben. Die Lieder heißen „Eine Zeit voller Freude“, „Die Ballade von Flemmingrad“, „Diese Zeit im Jahr“ und „Wenn wir zusammen sind“. Die Musik für den Film wurde von Christophe Beck und Jeff Morrow komponiert. Der Soundtrack wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten bei den Walt Disney Records am 3. November 2017 veröffentlicht.„Olaf's Frozen Adventure (Various Artists)“. amazon.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017.„OLAF'S FROZEN ADVENTURE Soundtrack Out Today“. broadwayworld.com am 3. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. In Deutschland wurde der Soundtrack am 24. November 2017 veröffentlicht.„Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf“. amazon.de. Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017.„Filmmusik: Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf (Deutscher Original Soundtrack)“. jpc.de. Abgerufen am 3. Dezember 2017. Galerie Konzepte Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf Konzept 1.jpg Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf Konzept 2.jpg Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf Konzept 3.jpg Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf Konzept 4.jpg Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf Konzept 5.jpg Animation Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 1.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 2.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 3.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 4.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 5.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 6.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 7.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 8.png Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf 9.png Videos Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf - Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf - Hape im Synchronstudio Disney HD Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf - Musikclip Diese Zeit im Jahr Disney HD Die Eiskönigin Olaf taut auf - Musikclip Eine Zeit voller Freude Disney HD Trivia *Das ist der erste Film aus der Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren-Reihe, der nicht von Jennifer Lee, Peter Del Vecho und Chris Buck produziert wird. Auch die Lieder stammen nicht von dem Paar Lopez. *Das ist der zweite Kurzfilm, der nicht von den Pixar Animation Studios ist, aber vor einem Kinofilm dieses Studios läuft. *Das ist der zweite Kurzfilm aus der Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren-Reihe. Der erste Kurzfilm war Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber. *Das Gemälde mit den jungen Schwestern Anna und Elsa und ihren Eltern König Agnarr und Königin Iduna basiert auf einer Konzeptzeichnung für Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren. *Bevor Weihnachten als Thema des Kurzfilms ausgewählt wurde, waren verschiedene andere Ideen geplant. Darunter war unter anderem, dass Olaf versucht Marshmallow als Freund zu gewinnen.„The Olaf 'Frozen' Sequel Storylines That The Creators Scrapped Are Straight Up Hilarious“. Bustle.com. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:مغامرة أولاف الثلجية en:Olaf's Frozen Adventure es:Olaf's Frozen Adventure ja:アナと雪の女王／家族の思い出 nl:Olaf's Frozen Avontuur pt:Frozen: Uma Aventura de Olaf pt-br:Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen ru:Олаф и холодное приключение zh:冰雪奇缘：雪宝大冒险 Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Pictures Kategorie:Kurzfilme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Kurzfilme Kategorie:2017 Kurzfilme Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin Kategorie:Musikfilme